Mine
by FreedomFallenStar
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! -It's a hot day, and Hao is amused at how Yoh is avoiding him. But what happens when they get into a ROUGH argument. ONE-SHOT YOHxHAO! LEMON ALERT!


HAPPY VALETINE'S DAY! Well before I say anything about the fic, I'd like to tell everyone my views on this particular holidays, so I'd like to say that Valentine's day should be everyday. What's the point of making a loved one feel special for just one day when it should be everyday right?

But anyway, since it is a love holiday for some years now, I decided to make a one shot in the name of the hottest twins YOH AND HAO ASAKURA!

So yeah, I was working on a plot for this, but nothing really worked, so I decided to go with my intuition, and just make it up as I go, so I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

By the way, If you haven't already, then please check out my new Multi Chapter story Forever! I worked very hard on making the fic happen and just pretty much thinking of a plot, so if you're a fan of YOH/HAO I suggest you check it out!

ANYWAY ON WITH THE FIC!

YOH/HAO ALERT

YOH/HAO ALERT

YOH/HAO ALERT!

WARNINGS! ABUSIVE LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES ETC!

I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING... If I did SHAMAN KING WOULD BE CONTINUING FOR EVER!

Enjoy!

The morning sky, greeted the melodic birds, which were chirping with the sound of the morning wind. Leaves were dancing freely to the rhythm of the air, as bright sun rays peeked through red curtains of a particular shaman's room.

The male was soundlessly asleep, with only the chest rising up and down, proving that he indeed was alive.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise, disturbed the peaceful quiet sleep that the shaman was attending. Seconds later the beeping stopped, as the alarm clock was furiously smashed to the floor, with an angry shaman about to explode any second.

"HA! I won alarm thingy clock! You're powers are nothing AGAINST MINE!" Yelled the angry shaman.

His hair, gracefully fell across his face, as he started at the alarm clock with anger and pride.

"Onii-chan, that's the third alarm clock this week" Said a sleepy Yoh, while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"BUT THEY ARE LITERALLY AFTER! Every morning, they start beeping at the same time, waking me up!" Yelled Hao, while pointing at the alarm clock.

"Onii-chan, that's because that's what at alarm clock does, it wakes you up so you don't sleep late" Yoh said casually.

"UGH!" Roared Hao, as he plopped himself helplessly on the bed.

Yoh walked up to the bed, with a lazy smile on his face.

"Hao, come on get dressed, and come downstairs for breakfast" Said Yoh, while nudging Hao on his back.

"What breakfast?" Hao asked, while smirking knowing the truth.

"The breakfast that... AHHH I FORGOT TO MAKE BREAKFAST ANNA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Yoh yelled as he ran out of Hao's room, into the kitchen downstairs.

Hao smiled to himself, and annoyingly got out of bed to get dressed.

Meanwhile, downstairs Yoh was preparing breakfast. His forehead was sweating because of how incredibly hot it was that day.

Yoh began preparing to set the plates on the table. Ren, Horo Horo, and Anna all came downstairs.

"Yoh, breakfast should have already been set!" Yelled Anna.

"Yes Anna, I'm setting it out now" Said Yoh, as he re entered the kitchen.

Yoh eventually brought all the food he managed to make, and sat down along with the others.

Horo Horo was about to start eating when Yoh stopped him.

"Hao's not down yet" Yoh pointed out.

" Well that's his problem, he should be here on time, like everybody else" Snorted Anna.

Everyone except Yoh began to eat their ready prepared breakfast. Moments later, a fully dressed Hao came rushing down the stairs.

Yoh smiled as he saw his brother take a seat opposite him, sitting next to his fiancée.

"Thank you YOH, for patiently waiting for me to join you, unlike all the other's who are digging in to their food like horny pigs" Hao said, picking up his chopsticks as Yoh did the same.

The break fast was quiet. All that broke the silence, was the careful crunching and munching of various foods.

At sudden moments, Yoh would steal glances of his brother's image, to observe his tanned body. For some odd reason, Yoh felt a weird connection towards his brother, however he tried not to worry his head about it, and brushed the thoughts away from his mind.

Hao began to sweat badly across the forehead as the temperature kept on increasing. Even though he was a fire shaman, this natural heat was giving him a head ache.

Yoh tried so hard not to look at his brother. The sweat made Hao's body glisten in the sunlight that peeked through the window, thus, making him incredibly attractive at that point.

Hao let out an annoyed moan, as he began to take his shirt off.

Yoh's eyes went wide, as he suddenly became interested in twiddling his thumbs, constantly trying to look away from his brother's muscular form.

The caramel-like skin, made his muscles look bold in the eyes, and the sweat definitely added extra points for utter sexiness.

" FOR GOD SAKES HAO, HOW DISRESPECTFUL GETTING UNDRESSED WHILE YOU'RE EATING!" Screwed Anna at him.

"Now now itako, I'd watch my mouth if I were you, wouldn't want those cold lips to burn would you?" replied Hao casually.

Everyone else proceeded eating their remaining food, as Hao glanced at Yoh and found himself amused by him. Yoh had a huge blush on his face, and kept on avoiding looking at Hao.

Hao smirked, and decided to read Yoh's mind. He frowned. Once again he could not read his mind. Hao could read anyone's mind, except for Yoh's. But that's not the only thing that was weird. Hao experienced strange feeling's towards his brother. He couldn't exactly put his finger on those feelings, however they were weird.

The remaining shaman finished eating their breakfast, and proceeded towards their daily activities. Ren and Horo Horo went out to train, Anna went to watch her daily drama's, Yoh proceeded to wash the kitchen, and Hao highly amused by the situation, decided to follow Yoh into the kitchen-still bare chested.

Yoh was currently washing the dishes. Hao decided to play around with him a little and opened the fridge really loudly making Yoh jump.

"THE HELL! HAO YOU SCARED ME!" Yelled Yoh, while holding a soaped plate in his hand.

Hao chuckled.

"My my Yoh, you begin to swear and blush at my appearance, you're more skilled than I thought" Said Hao while smirking.

Yoh blushed even more, and went back to washing the dishes.

"So Yoh, what do you wanna do today?" Asked Hao, while taking out lemonade from the fridge.

"Well, I have to train so I guess you're alone today onii-chan" Said Yoh.

"What if I train You" Said Hao while pouring the lemonade into the glass.

There was a silence that was engulfed with two sweaty twins. The temperature was immense at that point, and both Yoh and Hao were sweating like mad.

"What do you mean train-" Yoh abruptly stopped at the sight he was just experiencing. Hao was drinking the lemonade he poured for himself, and most of the lemonade seemed to be making way out of Hao's mouth, and down his chin, neck, and glistening chest.

Yoh's mouth slowly fell open, as the action he was just seeing seemed to repeat in slow motion. The cold liquid slowly ran down his neck, and along his firmly built chest. Hao kept on drinking and purposely spilling, as he glanced at Yoh, who just stared at him, with an open jaw.

"Yoh are you okay?" Hao asked innocently.

Yoh immediately snapped out of his 'gazing' and smiled nervously at Hao, hoping he didn't notice how he was staring at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Yoh said as he quickly resumed to washing the dishes.

Hao found the whole situation even more amusing, when he noticed the huge blush stain on Yoh's cheeks.

Hao put his arms on the counter next to the sink, and leaned on the counter looking at Yoh. Yoh was avoiding his gaze, focusing on his work.

However, Hao slowly began to get annoyed at the constant temperature increase. He was sweating like hell, and it didn't benefit with the smell.

"Ugh!" Hao roared as he whipped sweat of off his forehead.

"Yoh is the temperature not annoying you?" Hao said as he opened the freezer a stuck his head inside for some cold.

"It's hot but I'm used to it" Yoh said as he began drying the dishes.

"Here let me help you" Hao said as he grabbed a nearby towel and one of the washed dishes.

Both brother's began drying the dishes without looking at each other. Yoh tried really hard not to look at Hao but failed.

As soon as his eyes shifted onto Hao's body, and how freely his silky hair fell upon his face, and softly touching his skin, looked magnificent.

Without noticing, Yoh's dish- which he was drying- suddenly fell and broke. Yoh immediately broke out of his gaze, and bent down to pick up the broken pieces.

Suddenly, he saw another hand helping him out. He looked up, only to stare into a pair of dark chocolate eyes. Yoh blushed immediately and looked down to pick up the remaining broken pieces. He was about to pick up the last broken piece, when suddenly Hao reached for the same piece, and their hands touched.

The touch wasn't any touch. It didn't only bring butterflies to Yoh's stomach, but it also brought a blush across Hao's cheeks.

Both teens immediately stood up, and put the broken pieces in the bin.

Yoh was about to ask where Hao was going, but realised Hao already left the kitchen.

On the other hand, Hao was in the hallway, with a hand at his heart, breathing heavily.

He never felt that way before. It's like his heart was fulfilled with pure love and ecstasy. His stomach had a weird feeling, and he really began to feel a weird connection towards Yoh.

"Hao get a grip of yourself" Hao said to himself.

He took one last breath, and went outside to the backyard, to find Yoh already training.

Yoh was currently doing push ups. Hao smiled and sat down beneath an overshadowing tree.

"89...90" Yoh called out.

"Otouto speed up" Hao said, while observing him.

Yoh didn't say anything but increased his speed. Soon Horo Horo, and Ren arrived back at the Inn, and joined the twins in the backyard.

"Dude, it's hot today" Said Horo Horo as he plopped himself on the grass, looking at the sky.

"If you can't stand the heat then we can all claim that I indeed am the most powerful shaman" Ren said, while drinking a bottle of milk.

"Ha! Funny you are Tao, you can't even beat my brother" Hao said calmly.

"WHY YOU! Come on, show me what you've got" Ren yelled, while pointing his Gwan Dao at him.

"Haha, maybe later Ren, right now I need to keep an eye on my otouto" Hao pointed out.

Suddenly Anna arrived at the door, with a not so happy face.

"I'm going out, when I come back I better see this place spotless clean, if not then you can say hello to the spirit world" Anna said while tying her Bandana behind her blonde locks.

Everyone's sweat dropped. But simply nodded, and watched the Itako leave.

Yoh fell to the ground as he finished his 120 push ups. Ren noticed the blush on Yoh's face and looked confused.

"Yoh why are you blushing" Ren asked.

Everyone's eyes turned towards Yoh. Yoh began to get really nervous and tried to think of an excuse.

"I'm not blushing, I-I'm just tired from the workout" Yoh stumbled upon his words.

"Oh otouto you don't need to hide the truth. In all honesty Yoh just can't get enough of my precious body" Hao answered while smirking.

"What! That's not true he's lying" Yoh yelled, as he got up to defend his speech.

Ren and Horo Horo started laughing, and Yoh got really upset.

Immediately, Yoh ran into the house, smacking the backyard door behind him.

Everyone's sweat dropped, as they just witnessed this crime scene. Hao was surprised than the rest of them, as he has never seen Yoh so upset before.

Slowly, Hao got up, and walked towards the house.

He found Yoh sitting in his bedroom, looking into space.

"Yoh seriously, that was immature, I was only joking" Hao said as he turned Yoh around to face him.

"A joke? Hao that hurt my feelings, you EMBARASSED ME INFRONT OF MY FRIENDS DAMNIT!" Yoh yelled, while getting up and looking Hao straight in the eyes.

"Oh come on! IT WAS NOTHING! Plus, You did blush just admit it!" Hao yelled.

"SO WHAT? THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND TELLING THE WHOLE WORLD! AND YOU CLAIM TO BE THE STRONGEST SHAMAN I DON'T THINK SO BECAU-"

Yoh was abruptly cut off when hot lips smashed onto his.

He was pushed roughly against the wall, as Hao's tongue was roaming every corner of Yoh's mouth. Hao's hands ended up exploring Yoh's whole body, as he lifted Yoh's right leg and circled it around his own waist.

Yoh didn't hesitate, and his hands somehow ended up in Hao's hair. Both of their tongues were battling against each other. Yoh began to take the advantage, and slowly sucked on Hao's lower lip. Hao let out a long, loud moan, and this made Yoh crazy. Hao began roughly undoing Yoh's buttons on his shirt, and threw the shirt somewhere across the room.

Suddenly, Hao pushed Yoh on the bed, and ended up sitting on top of him, licking various spots on Yoh's neck. Even though Yoh was sweaty from his workout, he still tasted like oranges and vanilla. What a sweet dessert.

Hao began lowering down further, planting kisses along Yoh's caramel-like chest.

"Oh...Hao, don't fucking stop" Yoh moaned.

Hao was grinning like a lunatic at this point, hearing Yoh moan like this was like an erotic love song.

Yoh heard the unzipping of his pants and shot his eyes open, but immediately closed his eye lids shut when he felt Hao licking his tip.

Hao took his time to tease Yoh, and began swirling his tongue along Yoh's shaft. He swallowed the taste he experienced and felt Yoh tense under his mouth, meaning he was reaching his climax.

However, Yoh currently was going mad. This ecstatic pleasure sent pleasurable electric shots through his body. His muscles were tense, and sweat was dripping all over his forehead. The temperature increase was nothing compared to this hotness.

Hao knew Yoh was about to explode, so he stopped his teasing.

"Wh-Why'd you stop" Yoh said as his eyes shot open when he felt the pleasure going away.

Hao didn't say anything but smirked at him. Before anyone saw it coming, Yoh was slammed away from the bed onto the wall, with Hao pressing their built chests together.

Hao studied Yoh's face and found him incredibly sexy. The sweat of pleasure was freely running down his face, as an aroused blush stain remained on his cheeks. Yoh was panting heavily, as Hao's face was merely centimetres away from his own.

"Yoh" Hao whispered, as both of their chests were clashed together, and hot breath was shot into Yoh's face.

"I want you" Hao whispered again, this time tracing random patterns along Yoh's right arm.

Yoh swallowed hard, as he felt himself beginning to arouse again.

"Hm, You're cute Yoh" Hao whispered.

Yoh was about to say something, when he felt Hao's tongue on his lips. Hao was slowly swirling his tongue onto Yoh's mouth. He wanted to taste the outside of his mouth too. Yoh's lips looked too delicious to pass out.

Slowly, Hao begged for entrance and Yoh didn't hesitate and opened his mouth minimally. Hao began tracing his tongue along Yoh's insides, without touching their lips together. His hands ended up pulling Yoh closer by the waist. Their erections were slightly rubbing against each other, as Hao continued to lick Yoh's insides. His tongue was flicking from left to right and up and down. It began slow and sexy, however soon Hao's mouth was clashed against Yoh's almost biting his lips off. The kiss was rough, wild, and raw. Yoh was moaning a lot, which made Hao even more like a wild tiger.

Suddenly Yoh felt pain shoot through his whole body as he realised Hao started slowly thrusting into him. Yoh was pushed more and more into the wall as Hao slowly thrusted into him. Yoh's legs were wrapped around Hao's waist, and both brother's had sweat all over their bodies.

Yoh was wandering why Hao was pumping into different places, but soon found his answer when Hao hit a soft spot.

"Ahhh... Mmmm do that again" Yoh begged, while closing his eyes, and throwing his head back.

"Mm, say my name Yoh" Hao demanded, as he pumped into him.

"Mmm, Hao" Yoh panted.

"Louder otouto" Hao demanded once again.

"Hao!" Yoh said louder, while breathing heavily.

"LOUDER DAMN IT!" Hao yelled.

"HAO! DAMN HIT THAT AGAIN, GO FASTER AHHH!" Yoh begged, as he held onto Hao's shoulders.

"Good boy" Hao whispered.

Soon Hao picked up his pace, hitting Yoh's 'weak spot', making Yoh moan like a tiger.

Hao's balls were slapping against Yoh's skin, as he picked up his pace. Both were moaning madly, and reaching their climaxes.

"Ah...AHHHH YOH!" Hao moaned as he engulfed Yoh's insides with his salty sensation.

Hao removed himself from inside of Yoh, and breathed heavily. The ecstatic pleasure was still driving his head wacko.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground on all four's, with Yoh behind him. Then, he felt a shot of pain as Yoh began thrusting into him wildly.

"So you get to have fun and I don't... That's not nice Onii-chan" Yoh said as he pumped into Hao.

Hao felt pleasurable pain shoot through him, and soon felt pure pleasure as Yoh was hitting his spot.

Yoh began thrusting quicker and quicker, and taking a hold of Hao's hair, pulling his head back slightly.

"Ahh, Yoh don't stop, you mother fucker" Hao panted.

"Onii chan we come from the same mother" Yoh chuckled.

"Ugh just hurry up and fuck me, or are you scared you're not as good as me" Hao asked.

Soon his question was answered, as he felt Yoh pumping into him full speed, slapping himself against Hao, as he moaned in ecstatic pleasure.

"Hao.. I'm-" Yoh released into Hao, as he took the one, last, deep thrust.

Yoh collapsed beside Hao on the floor, as Hao lay next to him, breathing heavily.

"Otouto, I must say I was still better" Hao said, while tucking a strand of Yoh's hair behind his ear.

"Pfft, Please Hao, you were screaming like a girl" Yoh said, chuckling to himself.

Hao smirked, and moved closer so that his mouth was against Yoh's ear.

"You mean like this" Hao said.

"Mmmm... Ohhhh... Yoh don't stop... ahhhhhh fuck me harder baby... oh OHHH you're so deep...mmmmm AHH" Hao whispered silently.

Yoh at that point was fully erected, swallowing hard at the erotic noise his brother was making.

"Oh... mmmmm Yoh harder, harder... ahhh yesss hit that spot again... mmmm Yoh you feel so good... Mmmmm... AHHH" Hao whsipered while caressing Yoh's chest.

"Mmm... ahhh... Yoh I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cum- ahhhhhhh! Mmmm" Hao whispered once again, slightly louder.

Yoh swallowed harder than before, and recited a prayer in his head. Hao was amused by the whole situation and was about to say something, when Yoh cut him off.

Yoh ended up sitting on top on Hao, biting and sucking his neck hard! He left traces of blood along his neck, and licked it off. Hao was moaning just like before, with eyes at the back of his head.

The short haired brunette, kissed Hao lightly on the lips, and sucked on his lower lip hard, leaving it red.

"Mmm... Mine" Yoh whispered.

AHH HAPPY VALETINE'S DAY! I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know there is a lot going on here, and this is definitely longer than my other one shot's, but I really wanted to explore with new ideas such as the moaning bit at the end which I thought was kind of silly, but OH WELL THERE'S A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING!

So yeah, stay safe guys, have a lovely day, and PWEEESEE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!

I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of people. First my top reader SK-fan7, as well as

who gave me some AMAZING reviews!

LOVE YA GUYS! 

YOH AND HAO FOREVER!


End file.
